Suitengu san
by Sephrecia
Summary: Dernier jour avant le cataclysme, Tsujidou se retrouve entrainé malgré lui dans une situation qui va révéler des sentiments refoulés, sans pour autant que cela ne lui déplaise. Shonen-Ai


Suitengu lança un des ses regards à glacer le sang, Sasazuka qui osait discuter ses ordres, le salua d'une inclination du buste et s'en fut sans demander son reste. Les comptes étaient à présent clos, tous les dégâts réparés, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose qui n'avait pas été rendue à son propriétaire. Je m'avançais vers le bureau de Suitengu et lui tendis l'objet si cher à son cœur, cette petite boîte violette à la mélodie si familière aujourd'hui.  
« Toutes les réparations sont terminées. » Je m'inclinais et sortis suivi de Niihari et Makabe.  
Une fois la porte passée, j'entendis résonner ces notes mélancoliques qui étaient synonymes d'amertume pour Suitengu.

Il était tard, faire les comptes, même réalisés par Sasazuka, avait pris un certain temps, et j'étais fatigué d'avoir vu des colonnes de chiffres, le montant des dettes et des gains du groupe Tennozu. Niihari et Makabe n'avaient pas l'air en plus grande forme que moi, mais connaissant leurs habitudes, ils allaient surement aller dans un bar chercher une fille ou deux pour passer la soirée. Je riais intérieurement « Quelle insouciance… », ils me donnaient l'impression de ne pas avoir la moindre idée des objectifs de Suitengu, ne voyaient-ils pas venir la fin du groupe Tennozu ? Je soupirais.  
« Tsujidou, tu viens avec nous ? La voix de Niihari me sorti de mes pensées.  
- Non, merci. Amusez-vous bien. Dis-je avec un regard entendu. Les deux comparses me regardèrent avec un air étrange.  
- Tsujidou, tu vas bien ? Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, c'est tout. J'essayais de sourire, ce qui était plutôt étonnant et tentais de les rassurer.  
- C'est rien… faire les comptes… ça m'a tué.  
- Ah, c'est ça, bon ok à plus tard alors. » Ils me laissèrent seul et me jetèrent un regard soucieux en montant dans l'ascenseur.

Je pris celui d'en face et descendis quelques étages pour rejoindre ce qui me servait à la fois de bureau et d'appartement, dans la tour Tennozu.  
Le sentiment oppressant qui m'avait envahi au moment de rendre son coffret à Suitengu s'empara de moi à nouveau.  
« Toutes les réparations sont terminées… Tout est terminé…Ce sera bientôt la fin… »  
Je connaissais l'objectif de Suitengu, se venger. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait amassé une telle fortune par simple amour de l'argent.  
Est-ce que son but serait aussi de mourir durant l'accomplissement de sa vengeance ? A ces pensées mon cœur se serra. La mort probable de Suitengu était quelque chose qui me semblait impossible à accepter. L'idée de ma propre mort était de loin plus facile à endurer. De toute façon je devrais déjà être mort aujourd'hui. Tentant de chasser ses pensées funestes de mon esprit, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain.

Je détachais mes cheveux qui m'arrivaient maintenant au milieu du dos. Les cheveux lâches me donnaient encore plus cet air efféminé qui m'avait valu de nombreuses avances masculines plus ou moins grossières. Et, soudainement cette question me traversa l'esprit : « Est-ce que je plais aussi à Suitengu ? ». Je rougis violement et secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. Ce qui me valu quelques coups de brosse pour discipliner mes cheveux. Je décidais finalement de me déshabiller. Une fois entré dans la douche, je mis l'eau à la plus haute température possible. Et au moment ou l'eau brulante entra en contact avec ma peau mes pensées pour Suitengu, sa mort, la mienne ou mes sentiments disparurent, une seule chose comptait, faire disparaitre l'odeur de sang, de sueur et de larme qui collait à ma peau et envahissait mon nez depuis le matin.  
Je frottais et frottais encore marquant ma peau déjà rougie par la chaleur de l'eau et lavais encore et encore mes cheveux pour ne sentir que le savon et absolument rien d'autre. Un fois sortis de la douche je me séchais, et constatais au vu de mon reflet dans le miroir que les marques et rougeurs avaient presque complètement disparues. Je nouais mes cheveux encore humides et enfilais des sous-vêtements propres.  


Finalement, couché sur mon lit, les yeux perdus dans la baie vitrée qui reflétait Tokyo, mes pensées m'assaillirent de nouveau.  
« Comment pourrais-je jamais accepter la mort de l'être qui m'est le plus cher au monde ? Comment se passer de son odeur ? De sa présence à la fois écrasante et rassurante. » Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, et je murmurais : « Suitengu-san » Surpris d'entendre ma propre voix, je me relevais et essuyais d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental, Suitengu-san ne me doit rien. C'est moi qui lui suis redevable. »  
Malgré tout, je ne puis m'empêcher de pense de nouveau à Suitengu. Que sais-je de lui ? Pas grand-chose. Vaguement l'histoire de sa sœur et de sa boîte à musique. Il m'avait demandé de retrouver un certaine Yui qu'il pensait être une prostituée, il m'avait donné son âge et celui auquel elle avait du être vendue à un réseau de prostitution. Finalement je l'avais retrouvé dans un des pires quartiers de Tokyo dans une maison réputée pour ses conditions d'hygiène déplorables. Je l'y avais conduit, respectant ses ordres, mais, je le savais pour l'avoir vu, Suitengu ne serait que tourmenté par le spectacle qui l'attendais et l'état d'aliénation mental de la dénommée Yui. Mais il n'avait rien révélé de son passé proche, de l'acquisition de son pouvoir d'euphoria, ni même la nature propre de ce pouvoir. « Ceux qui l'on vu sont morts, c'est pour cela que personne ne sait. » C'était mes propres mots, si Suitengu décidait d'utiliser son pouvoir, il nous demandait de fermer les yeux, ordre auquel nous nous empressions d'obéir, malgré notre curiosité.  
« Pourquoi veut-il se venger ? Pour sa sœur ? Et de qui veut-il se venger ? » Ce sont des questions qui resterons surement sans réponses, à moins que Suitengu se sente mélancolique et décide de tout me raconter.

Je me levais et m'approchais de la baie vitrée, mon regard embrassait à présent un Tokyo illuminé par les lumières de enseignes, des phares de voitures et la lueur de la pleine lune. Je pensais intérieurement « Belle nuit pour les loups-garous… » Et je me mis à rire de vive voix. « Un loup-garou, voila ce que je suis, un loup-garou qui n'a pas besoin de pleine lune. »

Je détournais mon regard du paysage nocturne pour étudier mon appartement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon lit, mais Morphée semblait me fuir ce soir, aussi je détournais les yeux pour regarder la photo qui trônait dans un magnifique cadre sur ma table de chevet. Une photo que Niihari avait voulu prendre pour sceller notre contribution aux rêves de Suitengu qui nous avait sauvés la vie.  
Niihari au premier plan à droite, avait finalement aboli les chemises et était passé au costumes, la cigarette à la bouche et son air sur de lui. Il devait appuyer sur le déclencheur et n'avait pas pu prendre une pause correcte ce qui lui donnait un comique. Je suis au premier plan, au centre avec Makabe à ma gauche, j'ai encore les cheveux courts et habillé tout en noir des pieds à la tête pour cacher les dernières contusions de notre altercation avec ce gang rival, je porte déjà un cache sur le nez, mais pas aussi bien réalisé que celui que j'ai aujourd'hui. J'ai cet air revêche de salle gosse mal élevé, qui a, heureusement, disparu aujourd'hui. Makabe cache lui aussi ses blessures sous des manches longues alors que nous sommes en été, un sourire qui se veut bienveillant malgré un œil au beurre noir. Suitengu est derrière nous, dans son éternel manteau blanc, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux directement braqués sur l'objectif, les mains sur mes épaules me faisant paraitre encore plus petit alors que notre différence de taille est déjà assez importante.  
Je pousse un soupir et souris au souvenir de la prise de cette photo qui fut, il faut l'avouer très difficile à réaliser. Niihari était arrivé plusieurs fois hors champs, Makabe faisait une tête pas possible ou alors je fermais les yeux. Je m'assis sur les bords du lit et prit la photo que j'examinais minutieusement.  
Suitengu n'avait presque pas changé, il avait troqué son manteau à fourrure pour un gris plus simple, son foulard rouge pour un bleu, pris quelques rides, attachés ses cheveux, et mettait à présent des lunettes.  
Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, je pouvais très bien comprendre comment les femmes voulaient attirer son attention, et comment il avait faillit faire tomber une femme comme Shinsen Tennozu dans ses filets.  
« Il ne l'avait pas vraiment aimée, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait couché avec elle, l'avait embrassée, et même demandée en mariage, mais quel type de sentiments avait-il pour elle ? » Un nouveau sentiment s'empara de mon esprit, m'aveuglant soudainement : la jalousie. J'étais jaloux de Shinsen et de toutes ces autres femmes qui s'étaient un tant soit peu approchées de lui, et qui avaient osées poser leurs mains dégradantes sur lui. Je posais finalement le cadre avant de le briser entre mes doigts. Je m'allongeais à nouveau les bras en croix, fixant le plafond. « Pourquoi ces sentiments confus s'emparaient-ils de moi à présent ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que Suitengu allait pouvoir  
avoir sa vengeance ? Et voir l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de travail ? » Je n'avais pas de réponses à ces questions. Seulement un sentiment de vide, suivi de culpabilité.

Je réussis finalement à trouver le sommeil, mais un sommeil agité, ou je me voyais pleurer au dessus du corps étendu de Suitengu, la tête sur mes genoux, un air de contentement et un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Ne t'inquiètes pas Sujou, tout va bien.  
-Ne me laissez pas, Suitengu-san ! Tenez bon ! Il me fit son plus beau sourire.  
-Il est déjà trop tard, je suis condamné. Mais tout ira bien pour toi. Ne pleure plus, Sujou.  
-Suitengu-san ! Suitengu-san ! Il me fixa une dernière fois, me sourit et ferma les yeux dans un dernier soupir.  
Je me réveillais en pleurs, hurlant sans cesse ce nom. A cet instant Niihari et Makabe entrèrent en trombes dans ma chambre en sous vêtements, hagards.  
« Tsujidou, que-est ce qui se passe ? » Niihari s'approcha de moi. Encore perdu, me demandant ou était le rêve et ou était la réalité, ses mots ne parvinrent pas jusqu'à mon esprit. Je murmurais : « Suitengu-san… Suitengu-san… »  
Niihari lança un regard à Makabe, lui signifiant de rester là et de s'occuper de moi, et sortit. Makabe examina la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose pour me couvrir. Il récupéra un peignoir dans la salle de bain et le mit sur mes épaules. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le cadre retourné sur la table de chevet. Il le souleva et sourit. Il passa une de ses grandes mains dans mon dos dans un geste réconfortant.  
« T'inquiètes pas, il va bien. Le patron est en pleine forme, et c'est pas demain la veille que ca va changer. » Je levais les yeux vers lui, et il me fit un sourire bienveillant et compréhensif, comme s'il comprenait les sentiments qui me tourmentaient. J'essayais tant bien que mal de lui sourire. Makabe m'avais toujours paru sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi, ses paroles étaient toujours réconfortantes quand il le fallait, ou apaisantes quand Niihari faisaient des conneries aussi grosses que lui…

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre un Niihari toujours aussi peu habillé, mais cette fois accompagné de Suitengu. Ma honte, déjà bien présente, ne fit que s'accroitre.  
Je détournais les yeux, cachant mon visage derrière mes cheveux. Soudain une voix grave résonna dans la pièce.  
« Laissez-nous seuls.  
-Oui, patron. » J'entendis des bruits de pas et le son d'une porte que l'on referme doucement.  
Après quelques minutes le silence s'installa, pesant. Je serrai les bords de mon peignoir contre moi, gêné de me retrouver si peu vêtu dans une telle situation. Suitengu fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta devant la baie vitrée.  
« La vue est vraiment admirable d'ici… » Je ne répondis pas. Suitengu me paraissait mal à l'aise dans cette situation, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Niihari avait surement du le réveiller, sa chemise était à peine boutonnée, et ses cheveux vaguement noués. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer derrière mes mèches, sa silhouette lumineuse se détachait sur le paysage nocturne. Soudain il se tourna vers moi et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il approcha sa main de ma joue et prit mon menton entre ses doigts. Il releva mon visage et mes yeux croisèrent les siens, perçants et anxieux à la fois. Son regard me pénétrait, cherchant dans les tréfonds de mon âme la cause de ces cris et ces pleurs. Il déplaça mes cheveux, inspectant encore et encore mon visage, essuyant les dernières traces de larmes. Finalement il me sourit affectueusement et détourna la tête, lâchant mon menton.  
« Tu aimerais savoir n'est-ce pas ? » Je ne répondis pas, remontant un pan de mon peignoir qui avait glissé de mon épaule. Il sourit.  
« Soit, mais je dois te prévenir, ce n'est pas très gai. » Il fit une pause fouillant dans sa mémoire, et cherchant quoi dire et où commencer.  
« Par ou commencer ? Suitengu Choji est un pseudonyme que j'ai pris en devenant ce que je suis aujourd'hui, mon vrai nom : Ueno Takeshi. A treize ans mes parents se sont fait tuer de la même façon qu'Otsuka. Ils avaient de grosses dettes et les ont payées de leurs vies. L'homme envers qui mes parents avaient des dettes enleva ma sœur de cinq ans Yui, et la vendit à un réseau de prostitution comme tu as du le remarquer. Il fit une pause à nouveau comme pour chasser le souvenir de sa sœur. Au même moment j'ai été vendu à l'armée ou l'on m'a appris que la vie, chaque vie, avait un prix. J'ai combattu sept ans avec la rage au cœur et l'espoir de pouvoir un jour me venger de ceux qui ont détruit ma famille et ma vie. Jusqu'au jour de cette bataille près de ce laboratoire… Nous devions prendre possession des locaux, une mission facile en somme. Mais c'était sans compter l'explosion du dit laboratoire et des créatures qui y étaient enfermées. Je suis mort là bas, j'y ai perdu un bras, le gauche. Il me montra la marque sur sa main, qui était habituellement gantée. Les scientifiques du laboratoire étaient persuadés que j'avais contracté le virus euphoria dans l'explosion du laboratoire, me considérant comme le dernier spécimen porteur, la dernière expérimentation de leurs longues années de recherche, ils me ramenèrent à la vie. Effectivement je me suis réveillé dans un tube, plongé dans un liquide inconnu, entouré de soldats, qui moururent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mon propre sang venait de créer un mur entre moi et les balles me protégeant, et en se répandant par terre les transperçant tous sans la moindre exception. La suite tu la connais, je suis retourné à Tokyo avec ma vengeance en tête, j'ai commencé par prendre contrôle de différents quartiers, c'est là que je vous ai trouvé, toi, Niihari et Makabe. J'ai continué encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je puisse intéresser la présidente du groupe Tennozu, et lui promettant l'ascension de son groupe au niveau international, elle céda et m'offrit une place dans son groupe. J'ai créé le club, le groupe est devenu de plus en plus puissant… je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te raconter la suite. Il fit une longue pause, reprenant son souffle, et cherchant ce qu'il y avait d'autre à dire. Pour ce qui est de mon pouvoir,… il consiste en la manipulation de mon sang, bouclier, balles, pics, fils, ailes, je peux aussi créer un double de moi qui peut se battre au corps à corps, mais il y a une contrepartie à ce pouvoir très efficace…En utilisant mon sang, son activité cellulaire diminue, sa fluidité s'altère raccourcissant ainsi la durée de ma vie. Il soupira. Je veux me venger du premier ministre Kamiya, mais aussi du monde entier pour sa cupidité, qui détruit de nombreuses vie… je déteste l'argent malgré les apparences. Et non je n'aimais pas Shinsen, ni aucune de ces harpies qui n'aiment que le pouvoir et l'argent. » Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me sourit.  
« Essaies de dormir, maintenant. » Il me gratifia d'une caresse dans les cheveux et sorti de ma chambre sans ajouter un mot.

Je restais immobile, choqué d'avoir entendu ces révélations en chaines, horrifié de l'histoire d'Ueno Takeshi devenu Suitengu Choji, de toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait du traverser. Un frisson me parcourut, et une question s'imposait à moi : « Aurais-je été capable de survivre dans des conditions pareilles ? », et cette conclusion me paraissait à présent évidente : « C'était la vengeance et uniquement elle qui lui avait permis de survire, lui avait donné l'envie de se battre, et de surmonter tous les obstacles quoi qu'il en coutait. » Malgré ce terrible aveu, une autre question bien plus futile me trottait dans la tête « Comment pouvait-il savoir quelles étaient les questions qui me tourmentaient ? » Son passé, son pouvoir, sa vengeance et même sa vie sentimentale. Il avait répondu à toutes mes interrogations sans même me demander leur nature. Finalement le sommeil décida de m'emporter, lourd, sans rêves mais terriblement apaisant.

Le lendemain, je me levais au son du réveil, et filais sous la douche la tête tournant encore de m'être levé trop vite. L'eau chaude me fit du bien, comme à son habitude. Je me dépêchais malgré tout sachant que Suitengu voudrait des informations rapidement. Je m'habillais et sortis de ma chambre mon téléphone à la main. Après avoir fermé derrière moi, je composais le numéro d'un agent de police chargé de retrouver Saiga et la Déesse.  
« Où sont-ils ?  
- Selon nos sources, ils seraient sur l'ile d'Hokkaido.  
- Nous vous revaudrons ça… » Je raccrochais et me dirigeais d'un pas vif vers l'ascenseur. L'odeur de l'argent était encore plus forte et plus insupportable qu'hier. Je frappais à la porte du bureau de Suitengu, et entrais après avoir attendu son acquiescement. Je poussais la porte et fis quelques pas, l'odeur était présente ici aussi mais moins désagréable.  
« C'est presque terminé. Je reniflais à nouveau cherchant quelles étaient les odeurs qui me dérangeaient. Qu'est ce que tu sens ?  
- L'odeur du sang, de la sueur et des larmes…  
- C'est l'odeur de l'argent. L'argent est tenu par des hommes farouches, des pingres. Ce bâtiment deviendra un cimetière pour ces types. Je ne relevais pas cette phrase ne voulant pas voir le sens caché derrière.  
- Les larmes de Kagura vont-elles tous les rendre fous ? Il ne répondit pas à ma question.  
- En plus, les photos que Saiga avait prises augmentent ses effets. C'est la pièce maitresse.  
- La police nous a transmis des informations. Kagura et Saiga seraient actuellement sur l'ile d'Hokkaido. » Je m'approchais du bureau, hésitant. Les souvenirs de la veille encore bien présent dans mon esprit, et un sentiment qui me disait à la fois de sortir de la pièce et en même de temps d'y rester et de m'excuser.  
« Suitengu-san…, mes plus profondes excuses pour ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. » J'inclinais le buste. Il se retourna finalement et me sourit.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je dois admettre que tu avais le droit de savoir, tu me sers efficacement depuis plusieurs années et tu ne connais rien de moi, c'est quelque chose que j'aurais dû te raconter depuis longtemps. Mais je ne voulais pas te mêler à ça. Tu comprends que tu as toute ma confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Je hochais la tête.  
- J'en suis très honoré.  
- Alors n'en parle à personne. Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir. »  
Je me retournais, m'apprêtant à sortir quand il me retint.  
« Pourquoi te poses-tu tant de question Sujou ? » Je fis volte-face, surpris d'entendre mon prénom.  
- Excusez-moi ?  
- Je lis en toi Sujou, tu ne peux rien me cacher. » Je détournais la tête cachant tant bien que mal le rouge qui me montait aux joues.  
« Je comprends ce que tu ressens.  
- Non. Il eut l'air surpris.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas à ma place, incapable de vous comprendre. Incapable de vous aider. Un simple témoin inutile, inapte. Vous ne voyez pas la personne qui vous captive, qui occupe toutes vos pensées, prévoir sa mort, sans prendre en compte vos sentiments. » Je m'inclinais et sortis précipitamment de la pièce, surpris moi-même de mon éclat de voix. Je me dépêchais de prendre l'ascenseur et de descendre au garage. Je montais dans la première voiture à ma portée, démarrais en trombes et pris la route en direction de la côte.

Le paysage défilait sans que mon intérêt se porte dessus, je roulais vite, sans but, ou presque. La seule chose à laquelle j'étais capable de penser était mon insolence, et mon besoin, presque vital, de me vider l'esprit. Après une heure, peut-être deux, voire même trois, j'arrivais enfin en vue de la côte, ou étais-je ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je descendis de la voiture, les membres encore engourdis je fis quelques pas, et m'assis sur les marches menant à la plage. Je ne voyais que la mer à perte de vue, le ciel qui s'y reflétait, et le soleil éclatant, dont les rayons réchauffaient mon corps. Je baignais dans une chaleur protectrice et réconfortante, le vent caressait doucement mon visage et les embruns m'apportaient leur odeur douce et âcre à la fois. Je me relevais, et descendis les quelques marches qui me séparaient de la plage. A chaque pas, je savourais cette sensation étrange de m'enfoncer de quelques centimètres dans le sable. J'avançais, sans regarder devant moi, fixant ce ciel bleu, limpide, éblouissant... Je m'approchais petit à petit de l'eau. Je m'assis à nouveau, et passais les bras autour de mes genoux, fixant l'horizon. Les larmes me vinrent aux yeux et j'essayais désespérément de les empêcher de couler. « J'ai tout gâché… Suitengu est le dernier des idiots… » A ces pensées mes larmes redoublèrent ; de dépit, je frappais rageusement le sable, en colère contre moi-même, ma faiblesse et mes sentiments malvenus. Je ne pouvais pas me voiler la face plus longtemps, j'avais déjà été bien assez lâche comme ca. Cette vive douleur, à la vue d'une femme trop proche de lui, cette autre, à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir ou encore celle qui m'étourdit quand l'idée de l'empêcher de réaliser ses rêves me traverse, elles ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose… Un sentiment que j'avais tout fait pour ne pas voir. Un sentiment futile, aveuglant mais incontrôlable : l'amour. Je laissais échapper un profond soupire, et relâchais tous mes muscles en même temps, me retrouvant allongé, sans faire attention au sable qui s'infiltrait dans mes vêtements et s'emmêlait dans mes cheveux. Je regardais défiler les nuages portés par le vent. Ce constat me laissait perplexe, l'admiration, l'adoration que je lui portais se serait transformée en amour ? Je lâchais un rire amer… Les sentiments et comportements des autres étaient si faciles à comprendre, et j'étais incapable de comprendre les miens, quelle ironie… Tout ce temps, toutes ces années à ne rien comprendre… J'avais passé mon temps à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, exécutant ses ordres avec la plus grande attention, employant tout mon temps à le satisfaire et essayer de le rendre _heureux._ Makabe et Niihari devaient bien rire : ce que j'avais mis des années à réaliser, eux le savaient sûrement depuis longtemps. Je me sentais ridicule et confus.

J'entendis au loin le bruit d'une voiture, je n'y prêtai pas attention. Je me rendais pourtant compte que j'avais l'air déplacé, allongé là sur la plage, tout habillé, mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le bruit de moteur approchait inexorablement, mais finalement s'éloigna après avoir passé ma voiture. J'entendis alors un crissement de pneus, le véhicule devait faire demi-tour. Le sens du vent changea soudainement, emportant au loin les embruns au profit d'une odeur bien plus familière, beaucoup trop familière. Je me redressais et m'appuyais sur un bras, la petite voiture de sport blanche vint se garer à côté de la berline noir qui appartenait au groupe. Je soupirais, et me retournais pour fixer à nouveau la mer, feignant de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver. Le bruit de moteur cessa, et j'entendis claquer la portière. Le son de ses pas, d'abord lointain se rapprocha peu à peu, les talons claquant sur le bitume, puis le bruit s'assourdit, devenant presque cotonneux au contact du sable. Les pas arrivèrent jusqu'à moi, une paire de chaussure en cuir français s'arrêtèrent à ma droite. Je l'entendis sortir quelque chose de sa poche, un petit cliquetis, le claquement d'un briquet que l'on referme et finalement le crépitement d'une cigarette. Il expira plusieurs fois la fumée, et tapota sur sa cigarette pour en faire tomber la cendre. Le silence s'installa, je luttais pour ne pas lever les yeux sur lui et les garder fixés sur l'horizon. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et ses rayons apportaient une forte chaleur, qui était atténuée par l'air marin rafraichissant. Je me décidais à ouvrir enfin la bouche et dis dans un murmure tremblant :  
« Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas du m'emporter tout à l'heure. » Il ne dit rien, mais me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'acceptais. Je m'y agrippais désespérément, comme si c'était la dernière fois que ma peau pourrait toucher la sienne. Je me relevais après une minute interminable. Je voulais épousseter le sable collé à mes vêtements et secouer mes cheveux, mais sa main tenait fermement la mienne et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher.  
« C'est moi qui suis désolé, Sujou, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je n'aurais pas du prétendre être à ta place.  
Je secouai la tête, essayant vainement de faire revenir ma frange devant mon visage. Il reprit.  
- Je ne suis pas à ta place effectivement, mais je peux t'assurer que je ressens la même chose que toi, tu as du t'en rendre compte, non ? J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler quand il me devança et prit la parole à nouveau.  
- Mais, tu sais très bien que c'est impossible Sujou… En tout cas impossible dans les circonstances actuelles. Je ne peux pas te mêler à ce qui va se passer, pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Je m'en voudrais si quelque chose t'arrivait.  
- Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant, après tout c'est ma vie, mes choix, mes sentiments. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit.  
- Tu as raison, excuse moi.  
Je restais ébahi un instant, Suitengu venait de s'excuser ? Envers moi, un subordonné ? Je me dépêchais de retrouver mes esprits et continuais.  
- Mourir n'a pas d'importance pour moi, je veux juste pouvoir vous être utile, jusqu'au bout. Je connais déjà l'issue de votre vengeance et j'aimerai juste pouvoir être à vos côtés, être sûr que vous mourrez satisfait, après cela je pourrai mourir tranquillement. Il resserra sa main sur la mienne comme s'il souffrait.  
- Ne dis pas ça, ta vie à de la valeur, tu dois reconstruire le Japon, après ça…  
- Niihari et Makabe s'en chargeront très bien sans moi. Et puis je ne suis pas vraiment doué en affaires je suis juste bon pour me battre, et suivre, après tout je suis un chien rien de plus. »  
Ce fut à son tour de secouer la tête, il dit en riant à moitié.  
- Un loup, pas un chien… Un loup, Sujou…  
Je souris à mon tour, mélancolique... Et tournais la tête vers lui.  
« C'est la fin, n'est-ce pas ? » Il me regarda et sourit à son tour.  
- Ce n'est que le commencement.  
- Le commencement ?  
- Celui d'une nouvelle ère. Une résurrection, peut-être pas celle du monde, mais au moins celle du Japon.  
- Mais nous ne serons pas là pour y assister.  
- Malheureusement… »  
Je me déplaçais pour lui faire face, à contre-jour. Je pouvais l'observer à loisir sans qu'il ne puisse déceler aucune de mes expressions. Je scrutais attentivement son visage, sachant pertinemment que ce seraient les derniers moments que je pourrais passer seul avec lui. Je gravais chaque détails dans ma mémoire, la forme de son visage, la couleur de sa peau, celle de ses yeux, l'inclinaison de son nez, la finesse de ses lèvres, leurs couleur. La moindre petite imperfection me semblait embellir ses traits. Il me souriait conscient de mon examen minutieux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec une expression de telle satisfaction peinte sur le visage.  
« Je suis heureux, Sujou. Je le regardais toujours mais avec incompréhension cette fois.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je suis heureux que… tu me comprennes et que tu me donne ton consentement.  
- Jamais je n'oserai… » Il me coupa avant d'avoir pu finir. Son visage se rapprochait inexorablement du mien, et je bénissais le contre-jour pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir l'expression de surprise qui se peignait sur le mien. Et je fermais les yeux comme une collégienne pour son premier baiser. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Le soleil, la plage, la mer, les évènements à venir, tout cela n'existait plus. Seul comptait ce contact que j'avais tant espéré sans jamais l'avouer. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, m'attirant entre ses bras. Je passais les miens autour de son cou, dans un besoin irrépressible de sentir son corps contre le mien. Mes doigts s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux, son étreinte me pressait toujours plus contre son torse, je m'enivrais de son odeur et de ses caresses. Après un temps qui me parut interminable, mais qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il éloigna son visage du mien et me sourit. Je voulus me dégager, dire quelque chose, mais il me tenait avec force et ne semblait pas vouloir me voir partir. Je restais donc dans ses bras à écouter les battements de son cœur.

Fin

Sujou : Il me semble que Sujou est le prénom de Tsujidou, si je me trompe dites-le moi.  
Sasazuka : L'homme que Suitengu emploie pour s'occuper des comptes (épisodes 2 et 16).  
Otsuka : Le patron de l'Usine sidérurgique Otsuka, qui finit pendu par Suitengu et ses hommes à cause de son fils, qui lui a prit un billet pour s'acheter un ballon de foot (épisode 2).

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
